Relocation, Relocation, Relocation!
by HayleyLouise
Summary: Rachel moves to Lima from New york, due to her nana being ill. There, she meets Puck, and the two become good friends. Could all that change? AU Starts in freshman year!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I deleted my other story, as I just couldn't continue it. Probably going to be quite AU, considering Rachel starts after the first half term of freshman year, i.e. around November. Not sure about how long it will be, or if I'll even cover the whole four years of high school yet. Ideas appreciated and reviews loved!**

Rachel Berry took one look at the house she was moving into. _Well, at least it isn't a two bed walk up, and we'll actually have space, _she thought. 'Rachel, honey, would you like to see your room? We think you'll like it, it's huge!' her daddy grinned at her. _It better be huge, making me move HERE from NYC, _she thought to herself.

Although Rachel's fathers were from Lima, Ohio, she actually had never set foot in the town she considered god forsaken. Never wanted to, either. Until her fathers decided that it would be better for them, as her nana was ill. She still couldn't get over the fact that they just completely uprooted her, took her away from all of her friends and her school… _they're doing what's best for nana, and that's all that matters_, her head tells her.

Turns out, her room? Actually massive. Like, she could fit their old apartment, in its entirety, in her new bedroom. It had already been decorated, too, which she was ok with. Just as she began admiring her new space, a voice interrupted her from her thoughts. 'Hey, your dads said that we should unpack everything but your clothes. Hope everything's ok where it is.'

'It's wonderful, thank you, um'

'Noah Puckerman, part time mover, full time high school student. And you are?'

'I'm Rachel Berry, full time high school student, but soon to be full time Broadway triple threat. So, what grade are you in? I'm worried that as a freshman, I won't know anyone, and it would be nice to know at least one person when school starts, you know?'

'Wow, you sure got a mouth on you, huh? Yeah, I'm a freshman, too. Don't worry. Well, I gotta get back to work, so I'll see you around, Berry. Every need help moving your room around, lemme know kay?' Before she could reply, he left, and her fathers had walked through her bedroom door, suggesting they find a nice restaurant for them to go to, and then launched into a full on lecture on school and a whole bunch of other stuff that she didn't really hear. _Why on earth would he call me 'Berry'? How dare he! When I see him, I will not hesitate to reprimand him and insist he calls me by my given name! _'Uh, Rach, are you ok?'

'Huh, oh yeah, just lost in though, why?'

'Why? Well because I'm pretty sure that your thoughts were coming out more like words, hon. Why are you rambling about some boy calling you Berry?' After a quick explanation and a fairly uneventful but nice dinner, they went home.

**Two weeks later**

_My first day of high school here. I need to make a great impression!_ Rachel had finally decided on an appropriate outfit for school, green converse, a black skirt, a white shirt with a green belt that right below her breasts, and dark tights to finish. Her make up was light, and her hair natural. She had managed to get through her first two periods, but it was break time and she wasn't sure where to go. She had just got to her car when she heard a familiar voice, 'Hey, Berry, haven't seen you all morning, where have you been hiding?'

'Noah, you do realise that you were supposed to be in both of my lessons this morning, right?'

'Yeah well, math and English are pretty boring, but I have chem next, which is the only cool lesson, really. They let you blow shit up!' she couldn't help but smile when he grinned at her. 'What are you doing by your car anyway? It's break time, you know?'

'Well, I haven't made any friends yet, so I didn't know where to go.'

'Well, you can chill with me, then. No arguing, Berry' they spent the break together, and it turned out he was in all her classes, which was nice. When the lunch bell rang, he grabbed her books and told her to follow him. When they sat down to eat, she shared her lunch with him automatically, 'My dads made me too much, help yourself, not like I can eat it all anyway' A couple of boys came towards them, and she concentrated on her lunch.

'Yo, Puck! Who's the chick?' One boy asked.

'Yeah, and why didn't she bring us all some food?' said the other. Rachel didn't say anything, which immediately had Noah a little worried. 'This is Rachel, she's new. And she didn't bring it for me, her dads made too much for her. Cant say no to free food, right?'

'Hey, Rachel. I'm Finn, this is Mike. It's nice to meet you' the boy who asked about the food smiled at her as he said this. 'It's nice to meet you too, Finn, Mike. Noah hasn't told me anything about his friends, yet. We were too busy eating, I guess.'

'Noah, huh? You definitely are new around here. He usually prefers Puck' laughed Finn. The rest of lunch went by smoothly, until Noah and Rachel were walking to class. A girl approached the pair, looking like she was on a mission. 'What, I'm not good enough for you, so you get with the first skank you see? You know what, Puck? We're done!' she yelled at him.

'Done? I told you we were done two weeks before Christmas, but because you didn't end it, you weren't happy. Now we're done? Fuck that noise! And this girl isn't a skank, she's Rachel Berry, and if you don't like me hanging out with girls, that is your problem. Now leave me alone!' Noah didn't explain anything, and just walked off.

When Rachel finally got home, she told her fathers everything that had transpired during the day. 'Well, hon, sounds like he's just glad to be rid of her. Why don't you call him and see if he's ok? He might need someone to talk to. In fact, invite him over, we met his mother at Temple today, and she said he could use a good friend right now' Rachel wondered why he could use a friend, but decided to call anyway.

'Hi, Noah, it's Rachel. Are you ok? You just stormed out after that girl shouted at you… Noah, are you there? No one had spoken on the other end since the phone was answered. 'Noah?'

'Noah? There's a girl on the phone for you!' a girl shouted on the other end. No, not a girl, Rachel decided, a woman. His mother, possibly? 'Ma, you can tell Santana to leave me the hell alone!' Rachel was a little shocked. That was his second outburst today, was this normal, she wondered. 'Noah, she says her name is Rachel and definitely doesn't sound like that Latina girl. She sounds very Jewish, are you dating this girl?'

'No, Mrs Puckerman, I'm not dating your son. We're simply friends. We met when -'

'I know when you met, Rachel. I met your fathers today, and they told me. I still don't understand why you two aren't dating! I mean you're both Jewish!' The woman gushed, and Rachel guessed she was already planning their wedding. 'Mrs Puckerman, I don't mean to be rude, but I barely know your son. In fact, today is the only time we've actually spent together. And to be honest, I value your son's friendship above all else, and do not wish to ruin that with dating.' Rachel told her. It was true, certainly. Didn't mean she hadn't thought about dating him. She had quickly dismissed the idea after the whole debacle with the girl, who she assumed to be Santana, in the hallway.

Ma, stop trying the Jewish guilt on her. If we start dating, you're the first person I'll call. Kay? Hey Rach. I'm fine, just ticked off. Thanks for worrying though, it's kinda cute, you know?' she could her him smirking as he said this, and knew he was just teasing. 'Well, I just thought I'd check, seeing as you just stormed off. Or is that normal for you?' although she made sure to sound like she was teasing, she really did want an answer. 'Nah, she just doesn't understand, and I got angry, so I left.' He wondered if she would understand. Ok, he totally tried to sound unphased by her question, but really, no one had ever been concerned by him walking out before. It was nice. 'Ok, so I know you didn't go to math or English this morning, so wanna come over and I'll catch you up?' ordinarily, he'd say no. But, he really needed to keep his grades up to impress his ma. So, he made his way over to the Berry residence.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! Ok, so far I have only got one review, but lots of emails saying that people are following this story! Hence the second chapter is up like today****! PM or review if you have any ideas etc for this! Also, SuzQQ asked me not to include babygate. Like I said, it's not in the plan, but we might hear something similar that doesn't involve the Gleeks... Glee club will come soon!**

A few weeks later, Noah was an almost permanent fixture in the Berry household. Had even started calling her father Leroy and Hiram. He stayed for dinner most nights, then he and Rachel would go up to her room to do homework, and so she could tutor him in all subjects. Well, except math, because, as it turned out, he had crazy math skills. 'Noah, are you listening to me? You need to make it clear that Carraway is the narrator, and therefore there are holes in his story. Also, you need to make a point of writing about Fitzgerald using the characters to tell the story. Everything they do is because he wants them to. This is the exact same as the copy you showed me last week!' They were reading The Great Gatsby in English class, and they had to write an essay on the narrative. 'Did I give you that copy?' he smirked at her 'Sorry, I meant to give you the one I worked all week on, hold on a sec' he rooted through his bag for his folder (yes, she got him organised) and handed her the best essay he had ever written. 'Noah, this is really amazing. If Mrs Price doesn't give you an A, she's crazy! Well done!' she kissed him on the cheek, and told him that her fathers decided they'd be ordering out that night. 'Chinese or Indian?'

'Chinese' she gave him a funny look. 'What? It's your favourite' when she deemed this a good enough explanation, she started downstairs. He touched his cheek where she kissed it, then followed her.

**The next day…**

'Noah Puckerman, could you see me after class, please?' _well, shit, _he thought, _I better have handed the write essay in!_ 'Yes, Mrs Price? Is there an issue with my essay? I don't know if I handed in the right one -' before he could finish his sentence, she cut him off. 'Mr Puckerman, if I didn't know any better, I'd actually agree with you. For the first time this year, I can say you deserved a grade that isn't a D or an F. You got an A+. Keep it up, you hear me?' she smiled at him before handing him the essay. _A+? Ma's gonna be ecstatic!_ 'Thanks, Mrs Price. But if it weren't for Rachel bugging me about sticking in at school, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'll see you next class'

Rachel was waiting outside. She gave him what he considered her version of a bear hug, before kissing him on the cheek. They walked to their next class, him carrying her books, her gushing about how proud of him she was. 'Yo, Puckerman. There's a party this weekend, you and the hobbit should totally come.' Santana said, as she was flanked by football players. They were holding slushies. Before Noah could react, four football players tipped their slushies over Rachel. Santana smirked before walking over to Noah, 'Or perhaps not. She wouldn't have too much fun, would she?' she stalked away, laughing to herself. 'Not again! Jeez, I didn't even bring a spare pair of clothes today!' Noah had to stop and stare at her for a second before speaking. 'Wait, what? This has happened before? Why didn't you tell me! Dammit, Rae, I thought we spoke about almost everything? Why would you keep this from me?' _I can't believe these assholes have done this to her before. How dare they even think about hurting her? Who would want to hurt her? She's the best person I know. She's gorgeous, no, beautiful, with those big brown eyes that make wanna melt… wait, why is Rae blushing?_ 'Rae, why are you blushing?' she had grown redder as he was thinking.

'Well, as my daddy once told me, your thoughts are coming out more like words… what I assume was you thinking, was actually you speaking.' _Oh crap, she heard all that? We're just friends. I like how she kisses me on the cheek, as a friend. I like how she hugs me, as a friend. I like how sometimes I think about her kissing me a lot, as friends. Oh. Holy shit, if ma knew I was thinking like this, I'd be married straight out of high school. _'Can we pretend, just for now, that you didn't hear it? And can we not talk about this right now? Would that be ok?' she nodded in understanding, no shadow of pain in her eyes. 'Let's get you cleaned up, okay?'

As soon as they got to her house, Noah went to the living room. 'Did you know that the jocks and cheerleaders give her a slushie facial every day? Did you? Have you spoken to Figgins? That man has a lot to answer for! Do you know she has to take a spare set of clothes? Did you?' Noah was pacing as he almost yelled at her fathers. Leroy watched him, while Hiram carried on with his crossword puzzle. Rachel had text them to forewarn that this might happen. Leroy was the first to speak. 'Yes, Noah, we know. Rachel asked us not to tell you, and we didn't. Yes, we've spoken to Figgins, but the school board don't deem it a weapon, or a serious enough form of bullying, to do anything about it. We're just being there for our daughter as best we can. Now you kids go do your homework, ok?'

Rachel was apprehensive about discussing what Noah had said earlier that day. _Does he like me? What does he expect from me? I know he's slept with a couple of cheerios… does he expect me to do the same? I'm not ready for sex! My fathers would freak out! I can't do this. Not if that's what he wants. Oh my God, why am I freaking out? This is Noah! _Her thought were running a mile a minute, and she tried her hardest to calm herself down. _What if she doesn't like me back? What'll I do then? I'll look so stupid. Oh God, what if she thinks I want sex from her? Oh no, I don't think I can handle that… _Noah was unbelievably nervous, and silently prayed that Rachel would start the conversation.

'You think I'm beautiful, Noah? Really?' she looked at the floor as she asked him, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. 'Who wouldn't think you're beautiful? You are gorgeous, every time I see you, I just wanna kiss you, and I just wanna hold you. Dammit Rach, I really like you, ok? And if you don't like me back, that's ok. I've gotten pretty good at hiding my feelings anyway.' Noah was ready to walk out of her bedroom. 'Noah, I like you too. I like the way you always look after me. I like the way you look at me… like I'm the only girl in the room. No one has ever looked at me like that, Noah. I don't want you to hide your feelings, but I don't want to rush into anything.' She finally met his eyes, faced with a look of confusion. 'What I mean is, you have more experience when it comes to dating. So instead of diving right in, how about we just see where things lead? I mean, we'll be seeing each other exclusively, but taking things slower than you normally would. Would that be ok?' his confusion turned into a smile. 'Rach that would be awesome. I get that you're worried about some of my, er, experience, but if you're uncomfortable with anything, literally anything, we do; we won't do it. Can I kiss you now?' instead of replying, she slowly walked towards him. She stood on her tiptoes and he bent his head to kiss her. Their lips met, and they slowly explored each other's mouths. Rachel tried to make herself taller so she could kiss him better, but Noah kept her firmly where she was. They were both feeling butterflies and fireworks, becoming breathless as each second ticked by. They were interrupted by Noah's phone going off. He shot her an apologetic look before answering it. 'Hey, ma. Yeah, I'm at Rachel's, why? Ok, I'll set off in a few. See you. Yeah, ma, love you too! Sorry, Rach, I gotta go. Ma actually wants me home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, though?' he kissed her cheek before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, bit of a delayed update! Been super busy with work, and not getting security cleared and I've been doing a lot of overtime and not feeling exactly myself recently. But, after a heartbreaking conversation with two friends and a nice meal (Well, if Cain playing COD while eating can be considered nice, when I cooked a meal for when he got home after 10 pm, then yeah), I decided to knuckle down and get this done. If there any mistakes, grammatically or story related, lemme know!**

**Hails**

December

Noah and Rachel had been going strong for a few weeks, and with winter break coming up, they both wanted to get each other meaningful gifts for Hanukkah.

'You do realise that we can't afford eight gifts, Rach? I mean, I don't have that kind of money, babe' Noah had been worrying about what to get her, and he seriously didn't have the cash for eight presents. 'Well, I was thinking that we could get each other one gift, and then perhaps make something for the other days. Nothing fancy, it could be food, a photo frame, anything. It doesn't matter, really, because it's not about the presents' she stopped at her locker and looked at him seriously.

'You know you're like, the best non-girlfriend girlfriend ever, right? I mean, all the other girlfriends I've actually had have expected something awesome and expensive for their Christmas or birthday presents… oh shit! Your birthday! How could I forget that?' he was almost shouting now, angry at himself for forgetting her birthday, and just focusing on the celebrations. 'Noah, I don't care about my birthday. I just want to spend it with you, anyway. And my dads, of course. We could get take out and watch some movies. I don't care about the presents. My dads will probably spoil me anyway. Don't worry about it' she gave him a small smile and kissed him before going to her next class. He decides he needs to call in the cavalry for this one, and gets Mike to ditch whatever he was doing after school and hang with him, instead.

They're hanging out in Noah's room when Mike tells him that they need someone else's advice. 'Dude, what time is it?' he asks.

'It's four twenty, why?' Mike replies, slightly confused.

'Rachel has dance class till seven, and we need to talk to her dads. Like, yesterday. They're awesome at this stuff' they grab their stuff and head over in Noah's truck.

'Hey Leroy, Hiram. This is Mike, he's a good friend. I was wondering if you'd mind helping us find something for Rachel's birthday present? I already have her Hanukkah present picked out, well, the one I'm actually paying for, anyway. But I'm stuck on the one for her birthday' as usual, Mike was quiet, but made his interest in the conversation clear. 'Of course, boys. Now, what sort of budget are we talking here?' Leroy delved in, with a smirk on his face.

Mike had to head home at six, and they'd already decided on her gift by then, so Noah decided to stick around for dinner, in the hopes of actually getting some homework done when Rachel came home. Yeah, he actually wanted to homework now, so sue him for wanting to get out of this cow town and actually do something with his life. Rachel got home just after seven, looking even more dishevelled than normal after her dance class. 'Rach, are you okay? You look… well, sorry Misters Berry, but you look like you just did the nasty!' Noah exclaimed with worry, genuinely concerned about his non-girlfriend's condition. 'Noah, I assure you, I am fine. As for the other girl, well, that I cannot assure you' _so the other girl came off worse, awesome. Wait, OTHER GIRL? Like, what the actual fuck. My girl, my Rachel, my 'I abhor violence, Noah, and I will not tolerate it' non-girlfriend used violence on someone? And may have been attacked? That shit doesn't fly!_ 'Babe, normally, I'd be proud, but what happened? You abhor violence!' now getting himself worked up, he decided to sit down. 'Noah, I know that. Some girl in my dance class cornered me after, and tried telling me that, and I quote, 'wouldn't amount to shit, let alone get out of this town and go to New York'. She didn't seem very happy when I told her that I actually used to live in New York, and started pushing me. But when I turned to walk away, and she pulled my hair. She turned me around and slapped me, so I punched her. I then went and told my dance instructor all about it, and she will no longer be attending. Now let's see who isn't getting out of this cow town!' Rachel was clearly triumphant with herself, and he wasn't about to burst her bubble. 'When did you learn how to -'

'I taught her, when she was getting picked on by some of the boys in her old school. Although, I never thought she'd have to use it, not against a girl, at least' Hiram answered his unfinished question with surprise in his voice. _He obviously never expected her to get into a physical fight, then. _Leroy started fussing over her, and Hiram decided they'd order out, instead of cooking.

Once they thought Rachel had been fussed over enough, her dads let them go up to her room to do some homework. They'd just finished their last assignment, when Rachel started talking. 'Noah, I know we're not official yet, but would you like us to be? Like, ever?' she looked up at him, her brown eyes imploring him to give her the answer she so desperately wanted. He cursed internally at her question. He had wanted to wait until Hanukkah for this, wanted it to be one of her presents. 'I was hoping we could wait till Hanukkah, babe, I wanted it to be one of your presents' he blushed when he said this, because he was kind of ashamed of the fact that it could be considered a present. 'Noah, while I understand that your track record with dating isn't great, I would be honoured to considered your girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I can't wait till Hanukkah. I wish I could, but we've been great these last few weeks, and I want us to be together, officially.' Her tone was soft, but her words made him feel like she'd cut him with a knife. Talking about his dating history like that made him feel crappy, because he wanted to be the best boyfriend he could. For Rachel. He kissed her quite forcefully, pushing his body against hers, as much as possible sitting down. They stood up, lips still attached, and moved toward the bed. She broke the kiss and lay down, motioning for him to follow. He lay beside her and kissed her again, softer this time. His hand was tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him. Her breathing became ragged, and he pulled away, telling her that they had to stop. 'Why, Noah? I can keep myself under control, even you if you can't!' she smiled at him.

'Yeah, but now I gotta go home and tell Ma. If I don't tell her now, she'll only Jewish guilt me. I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend.' And with that, he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know, I'm a bad person. I haven't updated in like, forever. I've been doing a shedload of overtime at work, but I've had some time off (I'm off till Monday, woohoo!) so I got my arse into gear. It is like, three am here, so if it's rubbish, tell me. I do hope you enjoy it, though, and please be aware that I have lots of ideas for this story! Please let me know if you have any!**

**Hayley**

'Hey ma, I'm home!' Puck called, entering the house. He kicked his shoes off, and walked into the living room. His mother turned to look at him, smiling. 'I take it you were at Rachel's? She's god for you, Noah. I don't understand why you two aren't dating; don't you know how much I want Jewish grandbabies?' Yeah, some welcome home this was, getting the Jewish guilt trip literally as soon as he walked in the door. 'Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, ma. Rachel asked me to make it official tonight. We're dating. I'm not promising that we'll get married or Jewish grandbabies, but we are dating.' Mrs Puckerman stood up and hugged him tightly. Noah was surprised, but returned the hug. 'Noah, I am so proud of you! Finally, a nice Jewish girl. And she is such a good influence on you, Noah. I have never been more proud of you, you know that?' Noah actually welled up when his mother admitted this, as she had never had much reason to be proud of him before. A lift home from the cops wasn't even cause for her to worry anymore. 'When you next see Rachel, you tell her that her and her dads are coming over for dinner this weekend, ok? I know, she's vegan, I'll whip up something nice for her, don't worry. Now, have you done your homework? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you have!' _oh great, now she's rambling_, he thought. 'Ma, I'm gonna go upstairs. So, just in case, goodnight'

_The Next Day…_

Puck had been cornered by Santana as soon as he got to his locker. 'Hey, Pucktacular, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in the janitor's closet. I need to get my mack on. Like yesterday.' Puck rolled his eyes. _I really don't need this today! Rachel and I only made it official last night; I do not need Santana doing this today!_ 'Look, I'm dating Rachel. That's all I have to say to you. Now leave me alone' he said as nicely as he could.

Jacob Ben Israel was waiting for Rachel at her locker. Rachel groaned when she saw him. _I thought I was annoying! All he does is stare at my chest and make inappropriate comments about how we should procreate!_ 'Rachel Berry, you look like a goddess this morning. But that is not why I am here.' He shoves a microphone in her face, 'is it true that you and Noah Puckerman are engaging in regular sexual intercourse? Is it true that you and he are officially dating?' she could tell he was excited, she could hear it in his voice. 'Noah and I have not had sex, I am fifteen years old! I refuse to discuss this any further with you!' it was at that moment that she saw Santana talking to Puck at his locker, just a few metres down the hall. He didn't look interested in her, but she looked very interested in him. _Maybe I should march over there and give her what for! _She thought better than that. _No, I don't need to be that kind of girlfriend, he needs to know that I'm not jealous. _

Their day continued much like this. Noah saw Jacob talking to Rachel, Rachel saw Santana talking to Noah. Neither wanted to make themselves look jealous to the other. At the end of the day, when Rachel was gathering her books, Jacob cornered her again. Just as Noah was coming round the corner to meet her, he saw Rachel pull back her fist, and punch Jacob Ben Israel square in the jaw.

_Later That Evening, At The Berry Household…_

'You punched him? Well, two fights in just a few days? Rachel, you cannot punch everyone in this town. Do you understand?' Leroy berated. He had been less than impressed with her behaviour, and needed her to understand that it was wrong. Hiram, on the other hand, was quite impressed. Rachel had never needed to stand up for herself physically, as she usually dumbfounded her opponent with her astonishing vocabulary. Noah was impressed with her punch (Jacob was crying afterwards. Not that it took much, but still impressive for a girl to have done), but not with the fact that she had punched Jacob. 'Daddy, he was harassing me! He had followed me around all day, pestering me with questions about Noah, and sexual intercourse! What was I supposed to do?' Rachel was really getting sick of her father having a go at her for punching Jacob. _He deserved it! Can't anyone see this?_ 'Honey, we're not saying he didn't deserve it, we're saying there are other ways to deal with situations such as these. Ok, sweetheart?' Hiram was taking a softer approach with Rachel; they needed to be on her side if this boy was asking her personal questions such as these. Rachel, although she loved her parents, had had enough of this, and stormed up to her room. Hiram turned to Noah, 'You saw the punch right? Was it at least a good one?' Leroy stared at his husband with disdain. 'Yeah, it was a good punch. Remind me to never get on Rachel's bad side. I'm gonna go see if she's ok'

Rachel heard her bedroom door open, and knew it was Noah. _Wow, she looks beautiful. Why didn't I notice that at school? _He wondered. 'While I'm proud of how hard your punch was, I can't say it was a good idea, babe' he said, resignedly. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but honestly, he did deserve it. 'But, you know what? I don't think he'll say shit. But, I need to ask you a question. Wanna come to my house for dinner this weekend? You and your dads?'


End file.
